yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux)/Meeting with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends reunite with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. Meanwhile, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po got themselves kicked out by the Matchmaker. The Matchmaker: And stay out! (throwing out Yao, Ling, and Chien Po) I've found wives for hundreds of men, but the Golden Dragon of Unity himself couldn't make love matches for you three. Come back when you get personalities. Ling: Well, that's a fine way to treat China's greatest... (gets hit in a pot) ...heroes. Yao: What's her problem? All I asked for was a girl who would worship the dirt I walk on. Chien Po: I simply asked for someone who would cook for me at morning, noon and night. Ling: And I just wanted a girl who likes to laugh, and thinks I'm a god. Chien Po: Perhaps we weren't specific enough. Ling: Forget that dragon lady. The only ones who can find girls worthy of us is us. Yao: Yeah. Ling: 'Well, I don't need her to be all smug and snooty (as they raspberry her) Yao: I got a plaque right here that says I've kicked Hun booty Chien Po: We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war All: "Yeah!" Everything but... (A girl walks by, and Yao, Ling and Chien-Po wait for her to go so they can continue their song) All: ...a girl worth fighting for Yao: "Hey! Suck in your gut!" All: There's a girl worth fighting for Ling: "And I think she wants us to come over!" Ling: My girl would laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight Yao: She'll rub my head when I get sick Chien Po: And let me pick off of her plate If Ling can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick Yao: Ooh, he'd really better just propose quick! Ling: Well, I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky Chien Po: (spoken) I'll just spend my life with you two Yao: Pass the hanky! Ling: And there's no-one there to steal my chair Yao: And twirl around the floor All: Wish that I had A girl worth fighting for Ling: I would be true All: To a girl worth fighting... Chien Po: (spoken) I'd make fondue! All: For a girl worth fighting... Yao: (spoken) I'd even kiss you! All: For a girl worth fighting... (got kicked out of the building) for. Just then, they notice Mickey Mouse, Mulan, Shang, and their friends. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hiya, Yao, Ling, Chien Po. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po: Mickey! Donald! Goofy! Sora! Mulan! General Shang! Goofy: Hiya, Fellers! (chuckles) Long time no see! (chuckles goofily) Li Shang: (chuckles) If you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace, I need you to join us on a mission. Ling: To save China? Fa Mulan: Naturally. Scrooge McDuck: We're gonna need help that'll acquire the three of you laddies to keep China in peace. Yao: I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts, but count me in. Ling: Sign me up. Chien Po: When do we start, General? Li Shang: Tonight. Genie: (as a soldier) Lieutenant First Class Genie Reporting for Duty, Mickey Mouse, Sir! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) At ease, Genie. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225